You Promised Me Forever,All I Had Were My Hopes Up
by Tanglewood14
Summary: A love story between John Cena and Ashley Massaro inspired by Nathan and Haley from One Tree Hill. The story shows how love can really conquer all
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own WWE, John Cena (I can only wish I did), Ashley Massaro, or any other Superstars or Divas for that matter—although I do own the story.

**Title**: You Promised Me Forever, All I Had Were My Hopes Up (Part I)

**Pairing**: Ashley Massaro/John Cena

They say that love is unpredictable. Love… it's such a complex word. It is something no one will avoid, something everyone feels in their lives.

William Shakespeare defined love as an "ever fixed mark that looks on tempests and is never shaken."

I fell in love with someone—actually, I am still in love with him.

People have never understood how two people like us fell in love. We come from different lifestyles, we have a few interests in common, and… that's just about it—"they" see us as two very different people. But I fell in love with him… I actually fell in love with him… John Cena.

Our love began just after I won the Diva Search. I went backstage and people congratulated me. I was about to head back to my dresser room when he came up to me. Even at first, you'd know he's a nice guy that you're sure gonna get along with.

"Hey, Ashley," he greeted me happily. He bent over to give me a hug. "Congratulations," he whispered.

Tears of joy suddenly burst from my eyes. He looked at me smiling, and he wiped my tears away.

"No need to cry, Ash, you earned it." He cooed

I chuckled, "I guess I'm overwhelmed."

We stood for a moment in silence. Finally, I jerked my head towards the locker room door. "Do you wanna go out after the show?"

I swear his eyes glimmered as I asked him this. Surely enough, he said yes.

Our first day wasn't exactly classy, but I found it sweet that John took me out to Taco Bell. We were seated at the outdoor tables, in a cool-air starry night, and he came back with a tray of our food. I began to open the food and John took a Cracker Jack box from his pocket.

"Oh look," he said, holding up a necklace inside a plastic. "It's one of those hand-crafted accessories inside boxes of Cracker Jacks."

I just chuckled. "You like Cracker Jacks?"

He shrugged. "I eat 'em once in a while." He looked at the necklace. "I'd give it to you, but the pendant's a letter M."

"No problem," I said, chewing a piece of French fry. "My last name's a letter M, remember? Massaro."

He stood up and opened the plastic. He took a seat next to me and I turned to my side and held my hair up my neck so he can put on the necklace. I felt a chill as his skin touched against mine and as I turned, he had the most heart-racing grin on his face.

"Don't say I never gave you a bling."

We've been good friends since. Yes, we're "just" friends. You see, back then John and Amy (yes, I'm talking about Lita) were together, but their relationship was hitting rock bottom. Amy found out that John left the show and was pissed at him for not even telling her. She had no choice but to leave with Adam and the guys.

I can hear them fighting from the locker room next to where I was, and even Candice and I were talking about it.

"I don't understand John's attitude," Candice said, stretching her legs.

I looked up at her, an eyebrow raised. "What do you mean?"

"Well," she shrugged, "When John's with Amy, he's a total ass, but when he's with you, he's a saint."

I actually blushed. Candice didn't seem to notice though.

"If you ask me, I think he likes you." She gave me a wink and I sat with my mouth gapped. "I've got a match coming up, see ya." She left the room, her black hair bouncing behind her.

END OF PART I


	2. Chapter 2

Two days later, it became official. John and Amy are no longer a couple. He and I were talking about during the afternoon, and that night we had a house show.

"You probably heard this already, but uh, Amy and me broke up." John said.

"Amy and I," I corrected him.

"Why? She dumped you as well?" he joked. 

I swat him lightly on the arm, laughing. "You know what I mean."

We reached the Divas' dressing room, and we bade each other a "see you". As I went in, I suddenly felt that I shouldn't have, as soon as I saw Amy. She looked up and saw me, holding my gaze. I couldn't tell how she felt—angry, jealous—I don't know.

"Hey Ash, could you come here for a sec?" Amy said, breaking the eye contact.

I reluctantly approached her, looking at the girls, but they merely shrugged.

"What do you want, Amy?" I asked.

"So you're really close with John now, eh?" Amy asked, this time looking at me. She smirked. "Relax, I'm not gonna give you a beating, even if that's our job. So, tell me, do you like John?"

I hesitated. "John and I are just friends, Amy."

She nodded, muttering, "Of course you are." She sighed. "Ashley, honestly, I'm fine with that. I just wanted to assure you that you had nothing to do with our break up."

"What gives you the idea I might think that I had something to do with your break up?" I asked.

Amy chuckled. She looked to make sure that the other girls weren't listening. Her expression turned serious, but soft. "Ashley, let me tell you why John and I really broke up. I told him that I'm retiring from WWE at the ends of the year. He freaked and took it as I'm leaving most of my life behind. We argued every chance we got. Thinking back, I realized something about John. He's afraid of people leaving him behind."

I sighed, yet I still think Amy had no reason to make it a big deal for me.

"Ashley, take care of him," Amy said. "His emotions are fragile. He obviously likes you too, I must say." A moment of silence fell. "Do you like him?" she asked me.

"A-as a f-friend." I stuttered. Damn, did I really have to stutter? I sighed (again), clearing up the situation. "Yes, I like him. But I don't in a romantic way."

Amy smiled. "You'll both learn to love each other one day." She winked before leaving.

END OF PART II 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own WWE, John Cena (I can only wish I did), Ashley Massaro, or any other Superstars or Divas for that matter—although I do own the story.

Title: You Promised Me Forever, All I Had Were My Hopes Up (Part III)

Pairing: Ashley Massaro/John Cena

The whole 'just friends' thing worked for me & John for a couple of months. So far Amy's wrong, there was no romance. Things then started becoming weird between us—John spent lesser time with me; when some of the other guys are with me; he'd start ignoring me; and he was obviously blowing me off. That went on for weeks, and I began to be mad at him.

One night, during a pay-per-view event, I was backstage in the locker room, having a talk with Trish, and there was a knock on the door. I opened and I saw John. I frowned.

"What do you want?" I demanded, not hiding the bitterness from my tone. "Sure you don't wanna hang out with the boys and blow me off?" He flinched.

"I'm sorry, Ashley." He said with a gentle voice.

"Why, John, why?" I asked him. I walked past him and walked down the hallway. "I actually thought you were a nice guy, oh, for sure I believed that, and you show me that you can be such an ass!"

He began to keep up with me. "Ashley, I'm sorry if I might've offended you."

"'If', John" I repeated, "If?!" I shipped a finger at him. "Amy broke your heart, John; damn sure you're a basket case. Have you not considered my feelings?"

"It's not like you and I are together. Why are you so pissed off anyway?" he scoffed. "Fine, Ashley, I love you… but not IN love. I'm not a man enough to seal those feelings as true. How am I supposed to prove I'm worthy?"

"You just are, John." I told him with a sad tone, my eyes watering. "I didn't want to tell you how I feel, because I needed to know if your feelings are for real. Like you said, you're not a man enough to seal those feelings."

Walking down the streets of New York on a cloudy day, I was thinking how well the weather suited my mood. I was still mad at John and our fight was still fresh on my mind. It began to drizzle as I turned a corner leading to my apartment building. I put my sweatshirt hood over my head as the rain poured heavier, and I started running.

I was very surprised to see John standing at the bottom of the stairs in front of the main door, soaked as well.

"John, what are you doing here in New York?" I asked him.

"I can't stop thinking about you, Ashley" he yelled over the loud rain. "Those things I said to you the other night, they meaning nothing—all those negative things."

"Clearly, you're outspoken." I said, putting my hands on my hips.

"I've been a jackass, Ashley," John said. "I'm sorry for that. And I realized that… well, I'm actually in love with you. You don't put me on a pedestal, you're funny, beautiful, and you don't treat me like a dumbass. It's you, Ashley… the person who's gonna be three every time a dream comes true—it's you."

Neither of us spoke for a moment. The rain poured and a couple of thunders struck.

"Is that it?" I asked.

"If I say 'yes', I'll be a jerk; a guy who put his pride ahead of his feelings," he came closer. "I say no, Ashley, that's not all of it. Standing here in the rain… God, I want to kiss you."

We were standing close; locked in each other's gaze. And right there and then, I jumped to kiss him, wrapping my arms around his neck. We stood there kissing in the rain… and that was where it all began. It was the beginning of true love for me.

END OF PART III


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own WWE, John Cena (I can only wish I did), Ashley Massaro, or any other Superstars or Divas for that matter—although I do own the story.

Title: You Promised Me Forever, All I Had Were My Hopes Up (Part IV)

Pairing: Ashley Massaro/John Cena

It's been two months and we've been inseparable.

There were a few hours before RAW starts, and I was in the ring, doing quick workouts. I was trying to do a bulldog, as Trish has been teaching me, and I was doing it with her. So far, I haven't had a decent execution.

"Was that your finishing move?" we turned to see John walking up from backstage. "If it was, you can't be my girlfriend anymore." He added jokingly. He came up the ring, and feigned on putting me on the FU. I let out a giggle when he put me down.

"Then my not teach me some moves, O Almighty WWE Champion?" I said.

He shrugged, "Sure, I'll do it." He took his shirt off.

"Uh, we're gonna wrestle, not have sex." I joked.

He pulled me by the hips towards him, kissing me. "That's exactly what we're gonna do." He mumbled.

He let me god and I said, "Put a shirt on… you're too damn hot without one."

"Sure you don't wanna have sex right now?" he asked, giving me a smirk. "I'm looking sexy right now."

"You would know, would you?" I shot back, winking at him.

Remember my leg injury during early '06? 3 months prior to that, something unforgettable happened in my life.

We had a house show in North Carolina, and in the beach, the most beautiful moment in my life happened: I married John Cena.

It was a small and quick ceremony, literally. It was me, John, Trish as my Maid of Honor, Randy as John's Best Man, and a priest to marry us.

"I promise to love you, Ashley Massaro, with all of my heart, forever and ever. Even if I break my neck on the job, or if you break your nose, I'll love you even more. I love you, Ashley, forever and ever, I love you."

After saying this vow, John took the ring from Randy and slipped it on my finger.

I, too, made my vow.

"I, Ashley, take you, John, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I promise that my love will set you free from the pains of your life. It will be easy for us, it'll also be difficult—but because we have love, we'll be alright. I promise you, John."

Trish handed me the ring and I slipped it on his finger.

END OF PART IV


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own WWE, John Cena (I can only wish I did), Ashley Massaro, or any other Superstars or Divas for that matter—although I do own the story.

Title: You Promised Me Forever, All I Had Were My Hopes Up (Part V)

Pairing: Ashley Massaro/John Cena

It's been a year now. What happened within those 12 months? At some point, I sadly admit, we hit rock bottom.

It began when I had my injury from the battle royal and I was out for a few months. Around April, I began to feel batter. I was offered a contract to SmackDown, and I was also offered to go on the Warped Tour. Telling these to John began our downfall.

"You're going on 8-week rock tour and you're switching brands?" he asked me, appalled. "Ashley, rock tours involve wild show, bands having sex with their groupies, are you being a groupie?"

"John, I know that this 8-week tour is non-stop," I said, trying to maintain my calmness, "as in, I'll be gone, not coming home, but it's only 8-weeks."

"A lot can happen in 8 weeks," John muttered, looking me in the eyes with a cold expression. "And you're moving to SmackDown? Since when?"

"Vince offered me the idea a month ago," I replied, not looking at him.

"You knew about it all along?!" he said, raising his voice. "Were you even gonna tell me?"

I felt tears in my eyes as I said, "By moving to SmackDown, I'll have a career push. It'd be a dream come true. As for the true, you know how passionate I am about music—it's another dream come true."

He ran a hand through his hair, muttering under his breath, "It's always gotta be you."

I began to feel angry. "I expect you to understand, John, of all people—my husband!" then the tears sprang from my eyes. I turned away from him, wiping the tears away. "The tour leaves tonight." I said, facing him once more.

He looked at me in eyes. 'If this is what you want, Ashley, fine. It's okay. But if—and only if—you might come back, don't expect me to be here. I'll be going back to West Newbury. If you stay, I'm not going anywhere."

"You're being childish." I told him. He didn't say anything so I turned and headed for the bedroom.

"I meant what said," he said. "I always do."

Believe it or not, I actually left for the tour and accepted the brand-switching. I cried in the room, as soon as I heard John leave the apartment.

I came home 8 weeks later and saw all of his things were gone. At the same time, I had to start my gig on SmackDown the next night.

Randy told me that on the night that I left, John actually came back because he realized he was wrong—only to find that I was gone.

Here I am today, a SmackDown Diva—bubbly and energetic in front of the fans, but not happy without my husband…

But I try to stay positive, I think of all the good times we've had living together in my apartment in New York. I remember very well when we and I recorded our outgoing message for our answering machine—we were in the kitchen when we did that.

(Beep) "Hey, it's your boy John," he said. "And the Dirty Diva Ashley," I chimed in. "We're not here right now so please leave a message."

I sighed, unsatisfied. "How 'bout we just do it at the same time?"

"Isn't that what cheesy couples do?" John laughed.

"Well, we are a cheesy couple." I said, kissing him.

He grinned as we pulled away. "Alright then, Mr. & Mrs. Cena—the cheesy couple."

"I like the sound of that," I told him, "Mr. & Mrs. Cena."

(Beep) "You've reached John & Ashley Cena, we're not here right now, probably getting our ass kicked in the right now or vice versa, so please leave a message."

He and I had a lot of memories together. At times, it hurts my feelings to even think about it. You're probably wondering, why am I not moving on? John seems to have moved on. Well, I believe that true love is worth fighting for. People find it as a cliché, but they're the ones who have never been there.

Around late 2006, WWE began making their brands more involved among one another, which meant Superstars from RAW visit ECW or SmackDown—anyway, you get what I mean, I hope.

Anyway, it was a Tuesday night—a SmackDown taping—and John was there. Supposedly he was in a tag match with Lashley and Batista.

He was ignoring me backstage, but I was too damn determined to talk to him I didn't care how stubborn he was.

I knocked on his dressing room door, and I head him say "Come in" so I went in, closing the door gently behind me. He frowned when he saw me. At least he didn't throw me off.

"I haven't seen you in a while," I said, trying to smile.

"Whose fault was that?" he said bitterly.

I sighed, putting my hands in my pockets. "I left you voice mails, actually, the most important one was during the last day of the tour."

He began putting on his knee pads. "I deleted them… all of them."

My throat began to dry and my stomach lurched. Finally, I said, "Well, this is what you deleted: John, I'm sorry for walking out on you, but more importantly I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the tour or the contract offer to SmackDown. But that night, you gave me an ultimatum, and I probably did what I've done out of spite, which is wrong and I'm truly sorry about that."

I walked towards him at the same time he stood up. "Now I'm on a goddamn guilt trip, wishing I couldn't have left you, John. Did I love being on that tour? Yeah, it was a dream come true. I loved it, but not more than I love you. I still love you, John."

"It's always gonna be there, Ashley," John said. "The pain, it's gonna be there."

Tears started to fill my eyes, so I turned to leave, but not before John said, "Healing takes time, Ashley. We can't take it all at once."

END OF PART V


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own WWE, John Cena (I can only wish I did), Ashley Massaro, or any other Superstars or Divas for that matter—although I do own the story.

Title: You Promised Me Forever, All I Had Were My Hopes Up

Pairing: Ashley Massaro/John Cena

Lying on my hotel bed, I've been thinking about a moment that I would never forget because John has proved how much he was willing to fight for me.

Eventually, Vince found out about the marriage, and tried to break us up. Then John said the things I'll always love him for.

"Vince, Ashley and I love each other. The same way I know how much you love Linda, maybe even more. Ashley and I are meant to be. You know what it's like to love someone so much, Vince."

But now I'm thinking… why can't he fight for me?

It was CYBER SUNDAY, and it made me nervous to be in the same arena with John. I was in the food stand, a cup of green tea in my hand, and Amy stood next to me.

"You obviously look like crap," she said. "John's still giving you the cold shoulder?"

I nodded glumly. She let out an annoyed 'tsk'.

"I gotta find that bastard," she said whispered under her breath.

John just came out the men's bathroom, whistling obliviously. Amy marched her way to his direction.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" she demanded a shocked John. "It's been a long time, John, too long, and you're still treating Ashley like crap!"

John opened his mouth to retort, but had nothing.

"She's your wife, you idiot!" Amy exclaimed.

I looked away, but I still listened. I heard Amy say, "When that crowd out there boos at you, they won't be referring to your skills, it's because your marriage sucks."

"Let's go," Amy muttered as she pulled me away.

"Thanks," I mumbled, leaning on her shoulder.

When we got back to the hotel, I found t lucky that John's room was across mine. I waited until Randy and Adam left the room before I came out of my room and entered John's before Adam closed the room. I whispered a "thank you" to him. John turned to look as I closed the door. The lights were off and he was already in bed.

"What are you doing here, Ashley?" he asked me, not even bothering to sit up or turn a light on.

"What does it take for you to forgive me?" I pleaded. "It's been a long time already and I miss you so much."

I went near him and got on top of him, kissing for the first time since I was gone. "I still love you," I muttered into his neck.

"You gotta stop doing this, Ashley," he told me.

Defeated, I got off him, leaving the room, whispering under my breath, "Forever and ever…"

"What?" he asked, turning his head to my direction.

"Nothing," I said irritably.

When I reached for the door, he sat up and said, "Forever and ever… don't think I've forgotten Ashley."

A strong feeling in my heart felt hopeful.

END OF PART VI

First day on a brand new planet

"Henry Wadsworth Longfellow wrote: 'All are architects of fate... living in these walls of time. So look not mournfully into the past. It comes not back again.'"

I seem to always come across passages that tell me one thing: Live for the moment. I'll take it as a sign, I guess. One thing I notice, it tells me to let go of the burdens of my past. I assume there are more to come, I just have to be emotionally stable enough before I can face them.

Sure, I can reminisce on the past, but not beat myself up with regret. "Let bygones be bygones" as they say… then let it be.

Disclaimer: I do not own WWE, John Cena (I can only wish I did), Ashley Massaro, or any other Superstars or Divas for that matter—although I do own the story.

Title: You Promised Me Forever, All I Had Were My Hopes Up (Part VII)

Pairing: Ashley Massaro/John Cena

It was a sad thing that Amy ("Lita") retired at November 2006. Before she left though, she did something I'll always be thankful for… she set me and John up for a date.

John and I received a clue card where we have to go from one place to another to retrieve our next clues, and then we ask each other the questions in the cards.

Our first task read: "Go to the local Victoria's Secret shop, and on your way, tell each other your first memory of each other."

"It's easy," I said. 'My first memory of us was when you took to Taco Bell after I won the Diva Search."

John was still looking at the card. "Victoria's secret, eh?" he turned his attention to me. "My first memory of us was when I gave you that necklace." He pointed at the necklace that had a latter M pendant that I was wearing.

We stopped in front of the shop.

"Well, I gotta hand it to Amy," John said. "She picked a fine store." And we went in.

We came back out later, and according to our clue card, we were supposed to buy each other something from the shop.

John handed me a fancy wrapped bag. As I opened the bag, John said, "Hopefully you'll like it."

And I did. He bought me a lacey evening war lingerie in dark pink and black. I handed him a small box put in a fancy paper bag.

"I found something for you, even if most of Victoria's Secret products are for women."

He opened the gift box and took out the wrist watch inside it. He looked surprised for a moment, overwhelmed the next.

"Thank you," he said, looking at me.

"Don't ever say I never gave you a bling," I said and he gave me a smile.

"I guess we better get back to the hotel," John said. "Besides, we didn't get a new clue card… and I want to show you something."

We got back to the hotel and went up to his room. I was in the balcony, looking out the city in a cool breezy night as John came back out with a box in his hands.

"Even if you broke my heart by leaving me for that tour and moving to another brand without telling me first hand," he said, "I'm still proud of you for living out your love for music." He opened the box to reveal clipping from various publications and internet print-outs.

"But… how? Why?" I asked, feeling overwhelmed.

"The heart has reason that reason cannot know." He replied, "That's by Blaise Pascal."

I cleared my throat, looking up at him. "During the last show of the tour, Simple Plan invited me on stage. They played 'Perfect'… and the moment was perfect… the crowd sang along, and when I saw them… I felt that I couldn't do it… I couldn't rock along with the band and have the time of my life. It felt incomplete to me, John. It all meant nothing to me; it wouldn't be the time of my life because I didn't share any of those with you."

He gave me a comforting smile, holding up an article. "Think of it this way: The tour was a part of your life that you were somehow able to share with me, even if I wasn't physically with you." He handed me the entire box. "Don't let the bad memories keep you from remembering the good ones."

"Thank you," I said, hugging him, and he hugged me back.

"It's not easy getting back in the ring with who took you out in the first place, but for me…" he chuckled, "I never back down, I never quit."

He held my face, looking into my eyes. "I vowed forever and ever, you and I will work this out." He bent over to kiss me, and I kissed him back just as passionately.

Love is a leap of faith, that when you're at a cynical point, it lets you take a risk… a "do or die" one. By taking that risk, it's the only way you know what's meant to happen. Love will free us from burdens and misery, only if we whole-heartedly believe in that.

"Love is not love when alteration finds…"

Things got hard for the two of us, but we got through it.

THE END


End file.
